One Last Chance
by StarryEyed15
Summary: my first fanfic. marissa tries to convince ryan not to go to chino with teresa. set right after julie and caleb's wedding. please r
1. Convincing Ryan

This is my first fan fic, so sorry if it isnt that great. I think i will make it a one shot. but i dunno. this is set right after julie and caleb's wedding.

* * *

_Finally, the wedding is over. _Ryan was relieved when he was able to start packing. He couldn't bear to see his new friends and family so depressed, especially Marissa. He knew she was sad because she was practically crying when they were dancing at the wedding. He hated the fact that _he _was the reason for her grief. But, what could he do? He _needed_ to go back to Chino with Theresa. It was _his_ child she was carrying- well, _maybe_ his child. Ryan was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard the knock at the door.

"It's open," he said and looked up at the poolhouse door. The door opened and his heart sank when Marissa appeared. Her tear-stained cheeks were red from her obvious attempt to wash up. He got up from his duffel bag and walked over to her. _Why does she have to make it so hard for both of us?_

"Hey Marissa," Ryan said while looking down at his shoes. He knew it would hurt too much to look her in the eye.

Marissa bit her lip and looked at Ryan. His face was hidden behind a somber expression and she could tell he was hurting. She was fighting back the urge to just envelop him in a big hug.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile. He met her gaze and they just looked at each other for a moment, silently conveying their pain and sorrow. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and quickly looked away. _You can not cry now, Marissa! _She willed herself to stop.

Marissa took a deep breath and walked over to the bed where he had started to pack. She could feel his eyes watching her. She hesitated, not sure what to do, before turning towards him.

"Ryan… I need to talk to you, about you going back to -" Ryan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Marissa, please don't do this. Please. I just can't deal with it anymore."

"No, Ryan. Just listen to me for a minute," Marissa's voice was shaky as she grabbed Ryan's hand, "You don't need to go back to Chino with Theresa. You can't!" She hated begging, but she had to.

Ryan sighed and led her to his bed. They sat down facing each other, resting their hands in one another's. He knew that she wanted him to stay, but he couldn't.

"Look, Theresa needs me to be there with her and her family for the baby. You know that! I've explained this to you already."

"Jeez, Ryan! Can't you see?" Marissa's voice was rising, "It might not even be _your_ kid!" Ryan looked down. He had heard this all before.

"I know, I know. But-," he tried to reason. Marissa's voice softened as she looked deep into Ryan's eyes.

"Ry, you don't need to save everyone all the time. You're not a superhero or something." Ryan looked confused so Marissa continued.

"Come on, Ry. It's obvious. Ever since you got here and probably before that you have tried to help everyone. You helped your brother steal a friggin' car! And what about Seth, you protected him from all the jocks who teased him and beat him up. And... And Hailey, when you tried to get her out of that strip club. You also helped Theresa before by keeping her from Eddie. Then of course there's me, who you have saved many times- like in Tijuana, and from my mom, and from Oliver…" Ryan looked down and gave a sad smile at the last part.

"And I love you for it, Ryan. But, you have gotten yourself in more problems because of all of it. And I know that if you go back to Chino, Eddie will probably be looking for you. And that is _not_ a good thing." Ryan had to admit she was no doubt right about this. But, he could take care of himself. He used to get into fights a lot back in Chino.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be able to handle it."

"That's not the point…plus, if you leave, you will be hurting everyone here- the Cohens, me and even Summer," Marissa chuckled, "You should see Seth. He's really hurt that you're leaving. He hardly talks and always wants to be alone." Then, she muttered under her breath, "He even blamed me for this whole mess." Ryan caught what she said.

"What? He blamed you for what happened? I can't believe it! Marissa, it's not your fault." Ryan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Marissa looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes it is, Ryan. If I hadn't hung out with Oliver and just trusted you, you would have never slept with Theresa!" Marissa choked out and started to cry. Ryan sighed and wrapped is arms around her.

"No, it's not, Marissa. _I _don't blame you for anything. What happened just happened and nobody is to be blamed for it." He comforted Marissa as she sobbed into his shirt. He leaned back against the bed's headboard with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'll do without you once you leave. You know, you're the only thing that has really gotten me through all this shit with my mom and Luke and the wedding. I haven't exactly thanked you yet. So, thanks Ry," Marissa said once she had calmed down.

"You're welcome," Ryan half-smiled and looked down at her. _What was he doing? He can't leave all this behind! _He lay his head back and closed his eyes.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Marissa asked, not expecting an answer. Ryan gave a melancholy smile and put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. It was so peaceful just lying there.

_Ryan had been shocked when he first learned that Teresa was pregnant. He never even imagined that something like this could happen. Once it sunk in, he was almost angry at Teresa-even though he knew it wasn't exactly her fault. Why did it have to happen right then?! His life was just starting to get better. His relationship with Marissa was going back to how it used to be. He was starting to leave all of the shit with Oliver, Eddie and Teresa behind him. Ryan didn't want to leave Newport Beach. _

His thoughts kept turning in his head and he could feel his eyes burning. He finally broke down and let the hot tears silently roll down his cheeks. S_hit,_ he thought as he let out a few quiet sobs. He gently wiped his eyes with his free hand, making sure not to disturb Marissa. He would never let anyone, especially her, see him cry. He sniffled and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Even though her eyes were closed, Marissa wasn't asleep. She had heard Ryan crying, but she wasn't sure what to do. She contemplated not bothering him but couldn't stand the thought of him having to suffer all alone.

"Ryan?" Marissa said while getting up to look at him, "You okay?" He quietly gasped and quickly wiped his eyes. She put her arms around him the best she could and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, I'm, um, fine," Ryan answered shakily. He looked away to hide his embarassment. Marissa raised her eyebrows in doubt.

"Ryan, it's okay. You can tell me if you are upset or sad or something. I'm here for you." She rubbed his back, comforting him.

"It's just that I don't want to leave here. Everything was just starting to get better and now I have to go back. I don't want to be with Teresa, even though it could be my kid."

"Well, there has to be something you can do. I really don't want you to go- no one does. Maybe you could explain to Teresa that you can't go. I mean, wouldn't she want you to be happy," suggested Marissa. Ryan sighed. He knew it wasn't that easy.

"Marissa, I can't back out at the last minute. But I promise you that I'll find out if I am the father as soon as I can. OK?"

Marissa looked down and frowned. _Well, I guess that's the best that can happen._ She gave Ryan a sincere simile and kissed him.

"That works." Marissa laid her head back down on his shoulder and took in the familiar scent of aftershave.


	2. The Goodbyes

Here's the second chapter. oh and i found the PERFECT song for when ryan is in chino. but i dunno if i will use it.

* * *

Ryan woke up the next morning with Marissa on his mind. Yesterday had been tough for both of them, but he was relieved that he had gotten his feelings out to her. They had ended up talking with each other for another hour or so- about the past year, her moving in with Caleb and her mom, and what's to come. After going over their conversation, Ryan realized that they had never really said their good-byes.

After getting dressed and having breakfast, he headed back to the pool house and made his bed. He grabbed his bag off the floor and turned for the door. Before leaving, he took a look around the pool house, his home for the past year, for one last time. It was so clean and plain, it looked like no one had ever lived there. _Once I leave, it will be like I never lived here, _Ryan thought. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

Ryan climbed the stairs with apprehension, fearful of Seth's response to his departure. When he reached Seth's door, he took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered so he walked in. Seth was stretched out on his bed listening to his I-pod.

"Uh, hey," Ryan said when Seth took off his headphones, "I came to say bye 'cause I'm leaving now."

"Ok," Seth nodded unemotionally. Ryan reached in his pocket and took out a folded paper.

"Here, I got you a map of Tahiti," he said while handing the map to Seth. Seth took it and carelessly tossed it on his night table.

"Thanks," he mumbled, staring at the wall in front of him. Paying no attention to Ryan, Seth put his headphones back on and closed his eyes.

Ryan looked down, dismayed by Seth's actions. He understood how Seth could be upset with his leaving, but _why does he have to ignore him? _He bit his lip and took one last look at his best friend. He could tell Seth was angry and it hurt him- a lot. He let out a long sigh and trudged out of the room. Ryan headed downstairs to find Sandy and Kirstin.

Ryan entered the kitchen where the two parents were standing. He looked at both of them before talking.

"Um, I think I'll be leaving soon. I just wanted to thank you for letting me live here and for everything that you have done for me. I really appreciate it," Ryan said to Kirstin and Sandy.

"Oh, your welcome sweetie. We're going to miss you Ryan," Kirstin said while pulling him in for a hug.

"Wow, you really got her choked up. She never hugs," Sandy joked. Kirstin frowned at her husband.

"You always know how to ruin a moment, Sandy." Sandy raised his eyebrows and Ryan smirked.

As Sandy and Kirstin helped Ryan out to Teresa's car, he looked back at the house hoping to see Seth appear at the door or look out his bedroom window. Seth wasn't in sight. He sadly shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his foster parents. Kirstin could sense Ryan's concern and reassuringly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're sorry about Seth. He shouldn't be acting this way – but he has never had someone so close to him leave. We'll talk to him if you want. And if you're worried about him, you shouldn't be. He'll get over it," Kirstin comforted him. Ryan smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"I know, I know. But he just seemed so angry. He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence," Ryan explained. Sandy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up towards Seth's bedroom window and shook his head. There was a moment of silence where the three of them just gazed back at the house. Ryan cleared his throat and looked back at Teresa's car.

"Well, I guess I should get going," he said tensely. He walked to the car as Sandy and Kirstin followed. He turned towards them before getting in.

"Thanks again for everything. I'm gonna to miss this place." Ryan sadly smiled and looked away, embarrassed. Kirstin looked endearingly at him and gave him another hug.

"Oh, Ryan. We're going to miss you too," she said softly into his ear. She pulled away and he slid into the passenger seat next to Teresa. Sandy leaned down to the window and smiled.

"Have a safe drive and remember to call when you get there."

Ryan nodded to him and looked at Teresa. She smiled back at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked softly. Ryan nodded again and mumbled a "yeah." Teresa slowly pulled out of the driveway and waved to the Cohens. Ryan looked back at the house and took in the surroundings. _I might not see this for a while, _ he sulked.

As they drove through the neighborhood of Newport Beach, they came upon Jimmy's house. Ryan's pulse quickened when he saw Marissa standing in the driveway with her luggage. They passed by her as she watched him with sorrow in her eyes. His heart ached at the sight. Suddenly, Ryan spoke up.

"Wait, stop the car for a minute," he said as he opened the car door. Teresa stared at him quizzically as he got out. Ryan ran over to Marissa and stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and hugged him back.

"Last night, we never really said goodbye. I didn't want to leave with out doing that." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I also didn't get to tell you that-"

He was cut off by a passionate kiss. He reached out to cup her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Didn't get to tell me what?" she asked innocently.

"That I love you, Marissa." Her eyes gleamed and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"I love you too…….so much." She hugged him tightly as she whispered the last part. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Marissa, I'm sorry that I have to leave. But I want you to know that I'll come back. I promise you," Ryan said, smoothing her hair.

"I know you will, Ry," Marissa replied and looked over at Teresa's car, "Um, I think there's someone waiting for you." Ryan looked back at the car and sighed.

"Yeah, I gotta go. But I'll call you later, okay? I'm gonna miss you." Marissa nodded and let go of his hand.

"I'm going to miss you too." She bit her lip as she watched him walk back to Teresa. She was so happy that he loved her and knew she could trust him, but she was still uncertain about him going to live with Teresa. She sighed as he looked back at her before getting in the car and driving off. _God, her life was messed up. She finally finds someone who loves her and he has to go live with another girl who he might have impregnated. _

She shook her head as she laughed softly and waited for her limo to arrive.

* * *

hope you liked it! sorry if the seth goodbye and sandy and kirstin goodbye aren't exactly right. i couldnt find the actual script of the last episode so i just tried to remember what happened. i dont like writing romantic scenes so it probably wasnt that good. sorry! god- i'm so critical of myself! please r&r!


	3. The End

I have decided that I want to leave this story as a two-parter becuase I really wasn't planning on writing about Ryan when he is in Chino. So you can use your imagination with how it ends! Thanks for reading! Also, I am working on a new story. Its a Seth Summer story. Hope you read it! -Julianne


End file.
